All for one !
by Facelove
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a new case. But it is especially the need for revenge that leads the team to find those who have hurt one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

Here's another fic.

The A-Team and its characters do not belong to me.

Reviews are welcome, thank you.

* * *

Templeton Peck entered the elevator of the building to join his new apartment victim of a scam for two weeks with a light heart, his smile so well known on his handsome face. In fact he had spent a night and a good part of the night with the sublime Vanessa. Unfortunately its position as a fugitive, he must have slipped out of bed while she slept not to risk a trap by the beautiful the following morning. But good gentleman he was, he never forgot to leave a note on the bedside table with a ready-made excuses and a whole bunch of lies that put him ahead of course - and the girl felt by happy result of having known this mysterious man she will never see, and he had less to regret doing so.

The elevator stopped on the top floor of the luxury building and given the late hour of the night he went quietly to avoid attracting too much attention of neighbors on him. But as he walked to his door his stomach tightened. He turned back to check and analyze the hallway but saw nothing unusual. Yet the former Green Beret he was, knew that something was wrong. He had enough experience as a soldier and fugitive to trust his instincts. He put a hand instinctive over his gun in his shoulder holster, ready for potential trouble-any trace of smile disappeared leaving a Faceman on his guard and concentrated by the slightest noise. He left his keys, unlocked the door and opened it slowly. But just before getting inside, he took one last suspicious look in the hallway now dark, the light from just turning off.

He then entered and closed it behind him. But still not sure to be safe, he leaned against the door to check the peephole to see: nothing. He sighed and finally turned on the light of "his home".

- I really need to sleep a little, he tells to himself to persuade that felt the effect was only due to a lack of sleep and of alcohol with drank several glasses of champagne. But the pressure of circular shape which is made at the bottom of his back telling him that someone had put a gun against him, made him sigh again as he raised both hands obediently not knowing for whom had to make and how much.

- It is at that hour when we bring in Williams? A surly voice no very nice sight.

"Williams! Obviously. The real owner of the place. In what I still got? " Thought Face bitterly.

He then turned slowly to face her attacker who stepped back to let him. He left his best smile and analyzed the situation.

Before him was a man in a suit cheap, breadth equal to BA apparently his gun with a silencer pointed at him. Behind him, another -similar - standing and straight as an arrow, next to a much thinner but older than the other two men, cigar in mouth, sunglasses hiding her any trace of expression. Face could not help but notice his costume couture and his shoes, both Italian brand.

" Yeah, someone high up in the business for sure. But what business? See the bright side of things Face, at least is not Decker, "he thought for reassurance before taking word for good.

- So what do I owe this surprise party? It's not my birthday yet! he told his "guests" of the more casual but it can make sarcastic tone.

But it earned him a left from the Malabar posted before him. Face there is more or less prepared was able to manage the force of the blow accompanying his head. The pain was certainly very present but at least he stayed on his feet.

He stood up to face her attacker again while rubbing his jaw with his hand and smiled once more ready also to take action having seen only one before him had his gun pointed at him.

- Okay, well, you know, it's late, I'm tired so I do not mind if you put this little party later.

Obviously the man in front of him, did not find it funny and swung his fist ready to hit Face again. But this time Face of the guy used force without his knowledge. He avoided fist leaning and came under the arm of the assailant while the rapidly growing in the back. The man carried away by its own weight, landed head first into the wall, knocking him out and disarming.

The other guard began to load while their leader rose to deviate a little surprised by this turn of events. But Face, no longer having the element of surprise, struggled to dodge the charge of the second man slammed. Both men crashed on the living room coffee table, glass which broke under their weight. They fought on the ground for a moment, then finally Face managed from the grip of his assailant after having inflicted a well-placed right. He crawled before trying to get up but stumbled again when the other man grabbed her ankle. He tried to hang on to a table that also overturned and broke the porcelain statuette placed on it. He turned in his fall at the same time he fell on his back he gave a kick with his free leg to the other man who dropped again. In the second, Face regained his Magnum in his shoulder holster and pointed it at the man on the ground.

- Stop! He yelled as he stood without wasting time. Don't move, he ordered.

He keeps his gun pointed by the return of man to the ground and his head leader trips in the room. He felt her tremble with adrenaline, his heart pounding slightly. He was also completely blown by this struggle.

- Who are you? He demanded.

- And you? Calmly asked the leader of this little band.

- I beg your pardon?

- You're not Williams. I would not have seen it before, otherwise you would already be dead. He always told him as calmly but also arrogance.

Face laughed, his laugh scammer, who usually annoys his rivals, but deep down he tried to regain his composure.

- Okay, I'm not Williams, you got me. But it changes nothing. Who are. . . Face but could not finish his sentence a strong sudden pain in his right leg then made itself felt. While losing his balance he turned to see the first man stunned earlier his gun pointed at him. He had to shoot him in the leg, but before he could respond he was knocked by another guard behind him, breaking a vase on her head. Face slumped semi-conscious on the ground dropping his weapon in the process.

He felt vaguely be back on his feet by two pairs of arms and dragged him across the room. He heard about the leader off and was then tied him to chair. He shook his head to put his thoughts in order and grimaced in pain. But at least the ringing in his ears went. Without looking down he focus on his leg and was relieving to feel like a burning pain on the outside of the calf. This meant not a major injury well that he could feel the blood drip down to his sock. Once securely attached to the chair, the chief stood before him and asked:

- So who are you and where is Williams?

And despite the pain in his leg and his headache Face smiled.

- Who is Williams? he asked of his looks so innocent.

The chief made a nod to one of the guards, who positioned himself next to face to give it a kick in the ribs.

"Oh my God, it's gonna be a long night," thought Face tired of the situation, "maybe Decker would have been better after all! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi !**

Here chapter two.

Thank, thank, thank for your review.

**Good reading.**

* * *

Hannibal looked at his watch again.

Sitting in the stands surrounding the football field, he watched the children of the center of BA train for the match that was to take place in an hour. It also saw the children of the other team a little lost their coach still not arrived. Indeed, these children were part of the orphanage, their coach being Face.

Hannibal sighed once more. Eleven minutes of delay was not huge, but all who knew Face knew punctuality flawless, especially when it came to children. And normally, it would even come early to help the sisters in preparing the tables for the picnic that was scheduled after the match.

Several reasons could be the cause of the delay and Hannibal did not like any of them.

But what worried him most was that he had to take Murdock at the VA and he had not heard neither one nor the other.

He looked at BA in the middle trying to train his team but he did not seem serene either. Perpetual gaze toward other children were proof.

BA feeling spy turned his head toward the stands and saw Hannibal serious face, cigar firmly held in the corner of his mouth. Obvious sign that he was concerned about something or someone. And that someone was Face naturally. He was also upset by the absence of his little brother. It was not his habit. He always warned it would be even a minute late, which was rare.

BA left eyes Hannibal at his name behind him and saw the captain of the team of Face.

- Uh coach! My team and I were wondering if you knew if Mr. Peck was soon to happen?

BA, before answering, he looked again Hannibal that still looked at his watch. He had to go talk to him, something was wrong, he felt him, and he knew that Hannibal is also felt.

BA redid face the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

- Don't worry Jerome, the match will take place anyway. You just have to continue a to entrainer you. All right? I return.

- Okay!

The boy ran back to his team when BA called out his team to continue their exercises, then went to Hannibal who had come down from the stands standing now in front of the field as if he knew that was coming BA see it.

Once in front of his command the two men stared at each other to see if they were on the same wavelength and BA spoke seeing that this was the case.

- Decker?

- I don't think we would have heard about the news.

- A girl?

- Possible.

- Trouble?

- Probably with Face, the problem is what kind of trouble! It may just be sleeping to recover from a drunken overnight that I know or just a scam that the VA does not work as expected.

- Give me a minute and we'll see if the car can be reached by phone.

- Stay here, I'll go.

Hannibal threw his cigar to the ground but before he could leave, he came face to face with Isabelle the receptionist the youth center.

- Mr. Smith, a HM Murdock online for you.

Hannibal and BA looked again then after asked Isabelle to supervise children, the two walked inside the center.

Hannibal took the handset trying to stay in control while making the speaker that BA could hear.

- Murdock!

- Colonel!

Hannibal looked at BA who sighed. Murdock looked equally annoyed them. Its quiet and the fact that he calls Hannibal by his rank was very disconcerting.

- Report Captain!

- The little bird lost the angelic eyes didn't come and I can not reach him.

- Which phone?

- Both. Car and home.

Without really it realizing Hannibal's grip tightened on the handset, as well as fists BA.

- When is the last time you heard from him?

- Yesterday afternoon. He briefed me on his scam today. I had to give my kidney to my cousin. He wanted me to have a week off so I could go with him to the fun fair in town. But I know it was more fun for me than him.

Hannibal smiled at it, he knew that Face has always struggled to know Murdock at the VA and he was still its best to distract him.

- All right Captain. Welle listen to, we come to look for you. Get ready to run, it is done the old fashioned way.

- It's less funny.

- I know Murdock but you know that BA would be hard to pretend to be a nurse and I do know that the role of the swamp monster.

Hannibal could hear Murdock to smile through the handset, probably imagining BA dressed as a nurse and after the dull hum of his sergeant at his side he was thinking the same thing.

- Great Captain, point appointments, instead of ambulances front door in ten minutes.

- Aye sir.

- Oh and Murdock!

- Yes.

- Do not worry, I'm sure we are worrying for nothing.

- It's kind Hannibal but who do you try to reassure?

Hannibal closed his eyes for a moment, Murdock was right it was not only him who had a bad feeling but the whole team, and it was probably not for nothing.

- Ten minutes!

Then he hung up. He looked up BA and rubbed it between his hands.

- Go Sergeant, we perform an extraction.

BA rolled eyes at Hannibal but he knew he just hid his discomfort. It was not just Face that wore masks. Hannibal was also the form of Jazz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Friends!**

Thank you for reading and for putting me in the story to follow but the reviews are also welcome.

That way I know if I need to continue or I quit ;-)

* * *

Face woke up slowly with difficulty.

Lying on the floor, his head resting in the mud, he saw the grass overlooking the trees in the background. The smell of copper signifying the blood gave him nausea. He remembered mortar landing near their camp they had done for the night and then the pain. Of everywhere the pain.

But some thing intrigued him.

He heard nothing else than his laborious and hissing breath.

No bird that sings. No monkey who cry. No man who screams. Nothing. Not even wind.

And then he heard the sound of a ringing phone that seemed so distant.

He closed his eyes for a moment surprised by this unexpected sound then reopened them. And then he saw that he was lying on the cold tile floor of a luxurious living room and not in the jungle.

He always heard the bell of phone that was actually only a few meters away. He gently lifted her head to look around. Then it all came back to him.

Vanessa and his delicious evening. The three men. The fight. The bullet in the leg. The interrogation. The photo of the girl. Landing hard on his side while he was still tied to the chair. The guy who was blackmailing him. Then the ultimatum.

He sighed by rethinking about it.

He then tried to define what time of day it was, and then the sun shone throughout the room told him he should be in the middle of the morning.

He cringed, remembering the football match he organized with BA and to be held at eleven.

He tried to move his hands still firmly tied together behind his back with a rope and noticed the broken glass of the living room coffee table shattered around him. He held his fingers as he could and tried to get a piece. Once done he began to cut the rope somehow at the same time as the phone ringing stopped.

* * *

Hannibal hung up the combined of the Van by contracting the jaw

- No answer, he told BA without even looking.

As for the big Sergeant, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

He did not like that, but then really not. Then he stopped the van in front of the VA where he was to rescue the pilot.

- Here we are.

Hannibal looked at his watch and smiled.

- Attention! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. . .

Then both of them, they heard the alarm with fire start followed at once behind by Murdock to run at a brisk pace, holding his cap on the head of a hand for not not that she flies away,continued by a troop of male nurses in his pursuit.

For the view, BA made the engine snore while that Hannibal turned his seat to open the side door. Just two seconds later, Murdock made a dive inside the van.

Then the car took off, leaving behind her, tracks of gum of tire on its place well as male nurses sheepish.

Murdock closed the door and sat down on his place made breathless while the vehicle resumed a normal speed among the traffic not to draw the attention.

- Hi guys.

- Exactly at the hour Captain

- Always Colonel.

Murdock leaned forward in his seat and put a hand on the shoulder of BA.

- So my big Like that, nurse's clothes frighten you?

- Release me fool, it is not the moment of Jabber-jibber.

- Oh what a character. You know, you should try yoga to relax. At the hospital we made you know!

- Hannibal, told him to let me do you want?

- Okay, okay, I'll shut up.

Murdock goes stale in his seat at the same time as Hannibal started again in front of the road. He pulled a cigar inside his jacket and rolled it between his fingers thoughtfully.

BA and Murdock exchanged a look through the rear-view mirror then BA spoke.

- Where Hannibal?

- At home, see if we find the Vette.

- You think that he is still at his home ? Asked Murdock while he took his cap between his hands to twist her.

- Either way you have to start somewhere.

- If that is, it is still in bed with a beautiful.

- In this case he will have the right for the special treatment of the courses of training of Hannibal Smith,, said the Colonel while lighting his cigar.

- If that's it, I swear you that I hammer him the head before, said of a tone the Sergeant dissatisfied

- Me, I hope that it is only that, says then Murdock in a hardly audible voice.

Hannibal blew smoke from his cigar while positioning on the side of his lips. They spoke well, but they all knew that this was not the case.

They sat in silence for a moment, each lost in his thoughts, before all jump by the bell of the telephone of the Van.

Hannibal looked at each member of the team before dropping out slowly.

- Laundry Lee, I'm listening!

- Hannibal it's me, Face, said on the other side of the receiver in a low voice trying to hide any trace of discomfort.

- Face, Hannibal said the relief in her voice behind him followed two sighs of relief as well.

- Damn, Face, where you been? It's been more than thirty minutes we are trying to reach you.

- Uh, yeah. I have some difficulty in coordination.

- Do not tell me you have a hangover?

- I would have preferred.

- Face! Where are you? What happened to you?

- I. . . arghrr. . . he said, when a wave of pain flooded his whole body.

- Face?

- At home and. . . and I'm not in great shape, I. . . I. . . But his fight against the unconscious was of no use. The fatigue to have dragged itself on the ground up to the telephone, using his last strength, caught up with a vengeance and he sank back into the darkness, letting the receiver of telephone escape from the hands landing near him always on the ground.

- Face?

-. . .

- Lieutenant, answer me this is an order!

But despite the authoritarian tone of his most beautiful voice of Colonel, Face could not answer leaving again worried Hannibal and for a good reason this time.

He hung up the phone and exchanged a look with BA. And without a word, BA understood the urgency and pressed harder on the accelerator while Murdock began to whisper to Billy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi !**

**Thank you for the reviews that are always welcome.**

* * *

BA parked the Van in the underground parking of Face's luxury building next to his Corvette. Three men came down from it immediately behind

Hannibal and BA verified their handgun really not knowing to whom and for which they had to make, although if there was a risk, Face would have indicated to them. Meanwhile, Murdock equipped himself with the case of first care as Hannibal had given him to him the order.

And while BA and Hannibal took the elevator, Murdock took the stairs to a safety issue.

Hannibal and BA arrived the first ones at Face's floor and each of them took took place on one side of the door at the same moment when Murdock arrived indicating no danger.

And it is at the account of three of Hannibal, BA that opened the door a kick.

The three men walked behind quickly but none of them was ready for the scene that greeted them.

There, what had to be originally a luxurious and in order lounge, was at the moment a complete disorder

The sofa was knocked down. Several furniture was broken. Paintings were returned and torn. The books of the library were scattered of everywhere. Glasses and china broken were everywhere on the ground. In brief, we would have been able to believe that a tornado had passed..

And amid all this, an overturned chair with rope around it and blood spots around him. And by following dragged by blood on the ground, a few steps away from the chair, was Face.

Face lying on its side on the ground, unconscious.

Hannibal, without a word, made a sign to Murdock to go towards rooms to verify plays, see if they were empty but it was mostly for protection in case the prognosis was committed.

Meanwhile, he and BA verified the rest of parts before rushing to their friend once any spread track of danger.

Hannibal and BA, are mirrored on the knees next to Face and the first thing which Hannibal was the first thing is to check for a pulse. Pulse was there.

While sighing of relief slowly, By means of BA, they put him then on the back as Murdock returned towards them, giving the case of first care to BA.

And immediately Hannibal tore the pants of Face to inspect what seemed the most important wound. The right calf of Face still bled little but the bleeding had decreased well

- Shit, there is still the ball. He said more to himself than to others. I can not remove it now. Give me compresses BA.

He applied a strong pressure to the entry point of the bullet what made Face grumble who began moving slowly. Hannibal rolled up then the wound with a bandage which tightened him BA. Once done Hannibal put a hand on the cheek of Face to try to wake him up.

- Face? This is me Hannibal. Come on, open your eyes for me.

Each member of the team could see the face abused their friend.

His right eyebrow was opened but did not bleed any more leaving with the place of the dried blood. His left eye had a naughty bluish tint and was so quite inflated. His lower lip was cut in two places. And his right cheekbone was also pink and swelled, as well as its jaw on the same side. Hannibal frowned by seeing some blood dried towards the left temple. He put delicately a hand over the ear of Face's and felt an exgrowth with a small wound there. But the touch, Face began to creak and tried to sweep his hand who touched.

BA took him delicately the hand in his and returned it along its body while continuing to maintain her. To avoid that he does not injure itself any more but especially to show him his presence.

Hannibal after checking the wound without much gravitee, resumed the task of waking up their friend.

- Go Face, it's time to wake up.

- Another five minutes Father McGill.

Hannibal smiles slightly by hearing the so childish and hoarse voice at the same time of his Lieutenant but he had to wake up.

- I said, wake up Lieutenant !

Automatically, Face opened eyes to the order of his Colonel but wrinkled them immediately in the blinding luminosity then began moaning in the pain.

- Oh, Hannibal, noted you the plate of the one who rolled me above?

All, begin smiling indulgently by hearing Face complain.

- What happened? Asked then Face by looking around him slowly

- I would have thought that you would have been able to say it to us!

- Oh, uh, I was with Vanessa, I went home to rest for the game. The match, oh no. I'm sorry BA.

- Hey, don't worry about that little brother. Ok?

- But the children were so. . .

- The Sisters of the orphanage took over, worries you not on this subject.

Face raised the free hand to put her on the eyes that he closed and bent slightly the back by grimacing in a cramp of pain.

- Face? Watch me want you!

Face opened his eyes, watery eyes and concentrated on Hannibal after the crisis.

- Where have you most badly?

- You should ask me where I don't have pain?

- Face! Hannibal warned.

- Um okay. My leg is numb. My head seems to have doubled in size. I think I have a crumpled coast or even broken, can not say. But strangely the most painful rest my back.

Hannibal frowned and looked BA and Murdock.

- Help me to turn him.

Murdock, remained silent until now, put itself squatted loan of BA and together, they rolled Face on the side him now so so that Hannibal can examine the back.

Slowly Hannibal, cut the jacket of Face as well as the shirt by means of scissors being in the medical case.

- Was really obliged to you to make that. You know how much it cost me this costume?

- Sorry. All was that Hannibal could say by seeing the back of Face filled with bruises, and with scratches due to knocks. As if somebody it was relentless on him short of foot in the back.

He touched a ready-made particularly naughty quite inflated blue of the vertebral column and hardly that he affected him, Face whistled of pain while contracting.

Hannibal clenched teeth by feeling the anger invading him to those who made that to his Lieutenant swearing itself that he was going to find them. He looked BA and Murdock, which in their eyes, thought the same thing and they put Face gently on her back.

- Good. Face. I saw that you could move your arms but if you tried to move your legs for me, that I see that everything works, OK?

Face considered unbelieving at Hannibal but made what we asked him to make while grimacing.

- Well, well. Hannibal ran a weary hand over his face relieved to see the movements of the legs Face.

- Hannibal?

Hannibal raised eyes towards Murdock who looked at him sadly.

- How we are going to make to take out him from here?

- I am going to carry him fool.

- No BA, you would risk to hurt him even more

- Not so you give him an anesthetic

- And oh, the friends. I am there in case you would not have noticed and I can walk. It is enough to help me to get up

Face, to show his statements, began to get up but immediately three hands are mirrored on his trunk to avoid that he moves.

He sighed in defeat in rolling eyes and waited for his friends to find a solution.

"And say that he there some hours my only concern was to know if the champagne was rather fresh " thought Face.

- Why me? He says then aloud discouraged.

- That, will have you to explain to me one day Muchacho. Murdock answered him by giving a wink to him.

- Don't listen to the crazy fool, little brother, it's not of your fault. Reassured him BA.

- We need a plan. Hannibal then announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Muchachos !**

**First of all, sorry for the delay.**

**Then thank you very much for your reviews.**

**They are welcome always and very appreciated.**

* * *

An ambulance it parked in front of Face's building. Two paramedics out through the rear doors and the driver took the stretcher. The three men then went upstairs indicated by the telephone call received earlier.

Upon arriving they found a man with white hair.

- Hello, I'm inspector Carter of the criminal. It's here.

The ambulance drivers followed the inspector who let in them to the apartment where they transfer in succession their patient. They rushed to him to examine him.

Under the watchful eye of the inspector, paramedics gave first aid to Face and he started an IV.

* * *

Meanwhile, Murdock, while whistling, looked around him and lives that there was nobody who looked. So he opened the ambulance and went to the driver's seat.

He opened the sun visor and keys fell there. He smiled at this little gift. He inserted in the ignition of the car, lengthened on the armchair to hide and waited.

* * *

BA closed the case of the general supply and got back its box with tools. He left the basement and walked into the lobby. He pressed the button for the elevator was not working as planned.

Pleased with himself, he went up the stairs one floor and placed yellow cones alerting slippery ground he had found in the local maintenance and then a sign indicating to the emergency stairs. He then headed for the basement car park and got into the Van to wait his turn.

* * *

Two paramedics took each side of the stretcher with Face up and lifted.

The third went to the inspector.

- We'll take her to the hospital center.

- I'll follow you, I need his testimony.

- Yes, of course. But it will not be before his exams. I've just administered him a painkiller to relax him.

- Oh!

- A problem?

- No, no.

- Uh your colleagues didn't arrive yet?

- Actually I wasn't in service. Just visiting a friend on the same floor when I saw the door open and the damage inside. They're not going to delay.

- Okay, let's go then.

They joined two other paramedics carrying the stretcher who began to take staircases.

- The elevator doesn't work? And well for a building at this price!

The inspector smiles seeming amazed to the ambulance driver then all went down steps.

And by arriving on the first floor they transfer cones forbidding the access. Having a wounded person, they wanted on no account to take the risk of falling and thus took staircases leading to the parking lot under ground. They passed a black van and whereas both ambulance drivers carrying the stretcher continued their walking to join the ambulance outside, the inspector called out to the other man.

- My car is here. We join over there.

- Of course.

Meanwhile paramedics had set the stretcher into the ambulance and closed the rear doors. They heard the driver's door slam and the ambulance took the road. Never they heard their colleague to shout by running behind them.

He motioned to the inspector who passed him in a red and white Corvette but did not see either.

Then spent then the black Van.

The ambulance left the main road to go to the small dark streets of Los Angeles.

- Hey, Roger, where you go? Said one of the paramedics.

The driver did not answer but stopped the ambulance in a street without stemming near trash cans.

The double rear doors of the ambulance then opened on a large black man and the inspector.

The paramedics looked surprised.

- What takes place inspector Carter?

- Sorry, I don't know Carter. Please come down, your way stops here.

- So. . . sorry?

- The man told to come down then obey, fast.

The small window between the ambulance driver then opened and Murdock spent the head.

- Uh oh, I would be you I would not put big ugly angry. . .

- Shut up fool, we asked to you for nothing.

- Come gentlemen, we don't want to hurt you but we don't really have time.

Both ambulance drivers considered once again frightened having seen the firearm in the belt of the false inspector. They came out of the ambulance wisely. BA put them against the wall asking them to put their hands on their heads, while Murdock and Hannibal recover the stretcher with Face to put it in the Van between the rear seats.

- Well now you count to ten out loud and you can return. NOW !

- Okay, okay. One, two, three, four. . . .

And before five, the two paramedics heard the sound of two engines go away.

- How's he doing Hannibal ? BA asked while driving the Van.

Hannibal looked at Face who smiled to him as the cat of Cheshire completely somewhere else with painkillers

- I would say it's okay.

- I knew that you would come to look me for Colonel.

BA grimaced by hearing of Face to speak as if he was filled and verified his rear-view mirror to see if Murdock followed him well with the Corvette.

- Face, where do you believe that you are exactly?

- I have no idea.

Face laughed and stopped suddenly. He lifted a hand to watch, frowning

- It's weird, I feel no sensation, I feel quite Zen.

- Maybe cause you're, BA said under his breath.

Hannibal sighed. Painkillers were never beneficial for his Lieutenant since Vietnam where he had received an overdose. Well, at least he did not have pain, it was necessary to take advantage of it to remove the bullet.

- Where Hannibal?

- At my home. As quickly as possible

Face caught Hannibal's sleeve suddenly frantic and lifted up himself slightly.

- Hannibal, the daughter, they will hurt him.

Hannibal pushed away slowly Face against the stretcher.

- Who? What girl Face ?

- The daughter of Williams.

- I don't understand Face. Who is Williams?

- It's me, then it was me, but they knew it was not me and they asked me where the real me was.

- It is crazier than Murdock, Hannibal.

- No, I don't think so. I think I understand.

- I'm tired Colonel.

- Then rest, we shall speak about it later.

Face laughed again before falling asleep for good.

Hannibal took the opportunity to join his usual seat and switched on a cigar to think about all this.

Ten minutes later, they arrived in front of Hannibal's building. They put in security cars and as discreetly as possible rose to the apartment.

They put the stretcher on Hannibal's double bed while Face began singing "You are my sunshine".

- Stay with him, I am going to wash myself hands to extract him the bullet.

Hannibal went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He remembered the first time he had to remove a bullet. He was while Lieutenant and was in Korea. The last time it was in Vietnam. Today he was in a third war. A personal war this time on American soil.

- That goes man ?

Hannibal turned around on BA in the door of the bathroom.

- Yeah, it's okay. I. . . I just thought of things.

- Well, if you think of the same thing as I, he's going to need to wait for guy. Because when I'm going to find those... BA does not finish its sentence and put the hands in fist.

Hannibal smiles slightly and washed himself hands.

- The fool in took supplies in the ambulance, we can put to sleep the area.

- He's not so crazy as that then.

BA grumbled in return to Hannibal and both joined Murdock and Face which sang at the moment together the hymn which they had taught Lin du Qhu.

- What you said? BA grumbled again by hearing of "Aye Aye Aye".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Thank you for reading, but please leave me reviews. Pleeeeaaaase !**

* * *

Face woke up with an atrocious headache and a little bit fuzzy souvenirs on his situation. He looked around him at the room weakly lit by the light of the moon clearing itself a path through the window to get an idea of where he was. He saw Hannibal asleep in a chair in a precarious and uncomfortable position near the bed and then he realized he was in the apartment of his colonel, in his bed.

And in a few seconds, he returned to the harsh reality when everything returned to him as a boomerang right in the head on what had happened.

He sighed annoyed to be always the one who brings the troubles and the marigolds then clenched his fists under the blanket angry with himself.

But the real reason for waking earlier recalled the order when her bladder threatened to drain.

Not wanting to be an embarrassment, more than it was already, it removed delicately and most quietly possible covers over him wanting on no account to wake his joint roommate.

He then swung his legs out of the bed while sitting up in a sitting position. But they did not count on his sore muscles and all the pain that accompanied his every move. His leg then began to beat to the rhythm of his heart beats which was rather fast but it was once again the back which stopped him.

He could not help to moan as he sank back in the bed the eyes closed tightly to try to contain the pain down.

Hannibal awoke with a start when he heard Face moan and got to his feet in an instant. He leaned over her and put a hand on his shoulder to try to get his attention.

- Face! Face it's Hannibal.

Face open his eyes on his commander but his facial features remained wrinkled.

- Breathe calmly, inspire, expires, here is that's it. Relaxes you. Inspire, expires.

Face regained his composure after the advice of Hannibal.

- Is it good? It gets better?

- Yeah, yeah, it's ok!

Face made a movement of the shoulder to get rid of Hannibal's hand always above he annoyed to be also low. Hannibal understood, removed him and stood up for not to make history. He noticed the undone covers, and the feet of his lieutenant always outside of the bed.

- And you planned to go where in your state?

- I just wanted to go take a piss. Is that asking too much?

And immediately Face realized the tone of his voice, hard, cold and very unfriendly, and it was soon filled with remorse. After all, nothing was the fault of his comrades.

- Sorry! He added then quickly.

- It doesn't matter. You have the right to be on the nerves after what happened to you. I'll get a bowl. I don't think you're able to go anywhere at the moment. It's still too early.

Hannibal began to make the tour of the bed to put back the legs of his lieutenant who began grumbling one more time.

- Oh, I beg Hannibal. Not that. You just have to help me to get up and to support myself maybe a little on the way. But by pity, don't oblige me to piss in a tray in the bed. It is humiliating.

- Not Face. I don't want to risk that your wound in the leg reopens.

And at the same it finishes installing Face comfortably of return in his bed.

- What's new here? The surprisingly soft voice of Sergeant from entering the room made them both back.

- Nothing serious BA, you can go back to sleep.

- That goes my buddy? Was this time in the tour of Murdock, also in the room at the moment.

Face put himself a hand on the offended and frustrated face.

- Oh great. Really great. We should maybe invite the caretaker also for our small night-meeting. Is not it the guys? As if I was not enough humbled.

- Sorry, little bro' I didn't want.

- We worried. It's everything Muchacho.

Face removed the hand and turned the head to the window turning the back to everybody.

- At least in Viet I had a nice nurse. He said to try to alleviate the situation.

Hannibal looked at the other two members of the team and then realized that this was not just a matter of dignity but all pain had reopened bad memories and old wounds.

- Okay Face. BA give me a hand. We are going to help him to go to the bathroom.

- Of course.

- Murdock, if you preparing us hot chocolate to relax.

- With joy Colonel. Greeted the pilot before running away in the kitchen.

Face turned around on Hannibal the gratitude in his look.

- Thank. He said simply.

Hannibal recognized his thanks with a nod before smiling slyly.

- But don't expect me to give you a sponge bath.

He said referring to the care provided by nurses in hospitals.

- Nor on me guy. Added of his usual surly tone this time BA quite jokingly all the same.

Face smiled frankly more relax seeing the support from the team that did not want him after all.

Then after a little less than ten minutes painful for doing his stroll, Face was back in bed, sitting comfortably with pillows supporting her back against the headboard, a hot cup in hand, surrounded by three other team members, none of them can sleep again now.

Face was deep in thought, looking into his cup when he was brought back to life by the voice of Hannibal.

- So! I think we deserve some explanation.

Face raised eyes to look one by one at his friends and dashed into his story by beginning with the swindle that he had played to have the apartment and the future so Carl William the real owner left in vacancy to Hawaii.

He omitted the passage when the guy had been pulling behind him and arranged a few details here and there. But he told the truth about the interrogation to punch for each wrong answer.

He did not hide their pain he felt when he was thrown to the ground still strapped to the chair and of the thorough search of the apartment for a so-called safe what explained the material disaster.

- Then he showed me a picture of Sabine, he finally said in a voice barely audible.

- The daughter of Williams!

- Yes.

Face took a mouthful of his hot drink and started again looking in the cup. A long silence followed.

- She seemed to be so much afraid

- And who told you that it was really his daughter? It could be anyone?

Face began to watch Hannibal.

- It was her. Williams had a photo of the two of them framed in her room.

- Okay. Continuously.

- He said to me that if I did not bring him what he wanted he would send to Mexico, in the network of the drug and the prostitution. And that I had fortnight to find William.

- And he wants what?

- A disk apparently that contain evidence of any illicit affair. Then they untied me from the chair but left my bound hands. And they me one beaten kick in the back to know if I had understood and I lost consciousness.

- Ok, I get the point. But can we do something?

- Hannibal, I believe that you did not understand. They are going to abuse her until she is more than lifeless body. A kind of toy for unhealthy man.

- Face! I know that it is hard for you, but there is thousands of girls in this case and I am profoundly sorry about it, but we know nothing of what William. As well it is him who is not clear what would return against us.

- Then we drop. Face asked indignantly.

- I did not say that.

- So what?

- Well, for my part I would rather find these three guys and let them spend the urge to take it to one of my team.

Hannibal looked at Murdock and BA who insisted in the conversation silently, but turned the look to Hannibal to approve his point. Hannibal thus continued with a light in the eyes which began to settle down.

- Then if we see that effectively they maintain a network of prostitutions of young minors, in this case we will intervene and see what we can do.

Hannibal looked once more his men for their approval.

Glad to be on the same wavelength, he finished his cup of chocolate then put it on the coffee table and stood up.

- But in the meantime I want you to rest and you do not meddle with it as you do not get a little bit.

- Hannibal, I'm not a baby. I'm fine.

- This is a order Lieutenant.

- No, no, I too have a score to settle with them and...

- Face! Finishes your chocolate and is going to sleep a little, we'll see how you feel tomorrow and then we'll see.

- Hannibal! Still complains Face.

- Drinks!

Face obeys without other choice under the Hannibal's intense eye, while BA and Murdock exchanged a look reconciling between them.

Face handed the cup to Hannibal and felt a sudden muddy, dazed and without any pain.

- You, you did not dare Han. . . bul! He said in a thick voice, realizing the trick which he suffered, Hannibal having put a pill into his cup.

- Says good night Face!

Face began smiling to the angels and answered.

- Good night Face, and fell asleep.

Hannibal put Face in position lengthened in the bed by means of Murdock.

- He will not be happy when he wakes up.

- Yes, but at least it will be more rested and fit.

- I would have thought that that would have pleased me to see one of you be given drugs on my place but I feel rather guilty

- I know BA, me too, but we had no choice. Knowing he would have made things worse with his health. He needs to rest for now, not of a manhunt

Hannibal checked his watch while Murdock generously lined his best friend.

- Good Captain you're babysitting. BA and I are going to try to see if we can inspect the apartment that Williams while it is yet night, find some information about him and that was to do. I spend a thread blow to Amy as the first morning to see if she can help us.

Murdock settled down in the chair beforehand occupied by Hannibal while the latter seized its jacket.

- Don't worry Hannibal, he is in good hands.

- Hands of Crazy.

Murdock smiled BA strongly to this point.

- Are you sure it's a good idea Hannibal to let take care of Face.

- Let us see BA, I am crazily offended by this lack of confidence. Says Murdock of a voice wrongly opposed by insisting on the word crazily while putting a hand on his chest.

- Come gentlemen later. BA, we go. Captain I count on you to not do it too. And make sure he eats something as if awakening. We'll be back by noon at the latest.

Murdock turned his head Face asleep, his face marked by abuse and resumed contact with Hannibal very seriously.

- I would ensure him of Hannibal.

- I know Murdock, I know.

- Take care you guys!

- Do we ever do?

Hannibal managed to get a smile from Murdock and left the room ready for his mission.

BA looked once Face and Murdock.

- Take care of yourself Fool.

Murdock smiles even more and stopped saying a reflection while BA followed Hannibal's track..

Murdock heard the front door open and then close and lock and leaned over the bed of Face to whisper in his ear.

- You see I had said to you that the big angry guy loved me.


End file.
